


Come South

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, F/M, Letters, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon writes a letter





	Come South

He didn’t look like one. Instead of light hair with purple eyes. He had dark hair like a Stark and purple eyes like a Targaryen. As he got older. Girls would claw each other’s eyes for his bed.

But his eyes was one girl.

His cousin. Lady Sansa Of House Stark.

He thought he’d invite her to The South. So he wrote her a letter.

 

_My Dearest Sansa, I was wondering if you want to come to King’s Landing for a few moons. Your Cousin, Jon Targaryen._

 

As he folded his paper his father walked into his room.

‘What are doing?’ He asks.

‘I’m writing a letter,’ He said putting the Targaryen seal on it.

‘Who is to?’ His father asks. ‘Sansa,’ he gulped.

‘Jon, when will you understand you’re going to marry your aunt,’

‘I don’t like her,’

‘You’ll grow to,’

‘I love Sansa. I’d start a thousand wars for her,’

‘Jon-,’

‘Father, you don’t understand,’

‘I do, I almost got killed because of my love for your mother,’ He stated. ‘Well, I’m sending it,’

‘Jon!’

‘Father,’ Blue flowers were in her hair as she sat in her room. Her Septa walked in. ‘A letter for you my lady,’

‘From who?’ She asks. ‘Your cousin Jon,’

‘And what is it about?’

‘He wants to come South,’ ‘For what reason?’

‘He didn’t give one,’

‘Oh,’

‘Shall you reply?’

‘I shall,’

She wrote her own.

 

_Jon, I would love to come South. But I am to marry Willas Tyrell in a fore night. He is very kind. Sansa Of  House Stark_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a story?


End file.
